Knock, Knock, Knock
by ColonelShaw
Summary: A rustle was heard outside. Brittany froze. It happened for only a split second; a short sound of something moving. Brittany tried her best to calm herself, but she couldn't.


A/N: My version of a classic horror tale known as "Drip, Drip, Drip". Let's see how mine goes, hmm?

Knock, Knock, Knock

It was the time of the year where the leaves grew yellow and orange, and the grass grew crunchier and more fragile. In two nights, monsters wearing sneakers and donning pillowcases will be scavenging around the town, in search for sugary goodies. Jack-o-lanterns with goofy smiles and horrid expressions were stationed outside every door, and cobwebs hung from every roof.

As the night grew closer and the sky grew orange, costume parties were just beginning. Driving along the road was a red car, small but quick, exceeding the speed limit by ten. The road it drove along was empty. Leaves shot up as they drove by the forests and trees. It was a night of new moon, only a few stars lighting the sky slightly.

Alvin was the driver, tearing down the empty road. He was a vampire tonight, dress in a tuxedo with a red vest and black cape. His hair was slicked back and he wore black suede shoes. He insisted on them, mainly because he liked how they clicked when he walked. He admired his fangs in the rearview mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the road, love." Brittany said. She sat in the passenger seat, her zombie finger pointing to the road. She wore a torn pink dress(a dress she thought was hideous and enjoyed tearing) and her face was covered in cuts and bruises, a true zombie look.

Alvin clicked his teeth and smiled. He looked back at the road. He frowned. "We're going to be late." He pounded his foot on the accelerator. Brittany checked to make sure her seatbelt worked.

The sun finally set, enveloping the forest around the car in darkness. There were no other lights besides those from the car. Brittany didn't look out her window. She stared at Alvin, the vampire sitting next to her. She smiled and grabbed one of his hands. She gave it a kiss and held it. She saw Alvin smile.

A sign flew past them, signaling that town was a mile away. That was where the party was held. Alvin turned on the radio, as it was silent in the car. Music played through the car. Brittany sang along and Alvin listened closely, absorbing her voice.

The radio suddenly cut off. An urgent news cast began to play. A very important sounding man began to speak.

"_This is breaking news: A man escaped from the Augustine Mental Institute early this morning. Be on the look out for a skinny bald man in a yellow jumpsuit. He is known to be extremely dangerous, as he strangles his victims, then hangs them. If you see this man, be cautious and call 323-65-_"

Alvin shut off the radio. The two remained silent. "Spooky, huh?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded. Then he smiled.

"Not as scary as a vampire and a zombie!" He laughed. Brittany giggled. She looked out the window.

"Umm… Alvin?" She looked at him. "Why are we slowing down?" It was true, the car was slowing slightly.

Alvin checked the fuel gauge. "Umm… we may be out of gas…" Brittany folded her arms.

"Of course…" She muttered. Alvin shot her a look, but she only smiled. Alvin pulled the car onto the side of the road. He parked it under a large oak tree. It's leaves were gone, leaving only the bare branches. He put it in park.

The two sat in silence, until Brittany spoke. "Sooooo…" She put her hands in her lap and looked at Alvin. "Are we just gonna sit here?"

Alvin shook his head. "Call someone and have them bring us gas."

Brittany shook her head. "My phone is at home. It wasn't charged." She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to yours?"

Alvin laughed nervously. "I dropped it and it broke.."

"Mhmm." Brittany hummed. She giggled and gave Alvin a kiss. "So what do we do?" She asked again.

Alvin shrugged. "We could walk. Remember, that sign said we weren't to far from the city."

Brittany snorted. "I am not walking, especially with that crazy hangman guy running around."

"That institute is ten miles from here; there's no way he's anywhere near us!" Alvin sighed. "But if you don't want to, I will."

Brittany gave him another kiss. "I'm not letting you go out there, either."

"It's only about half a mile. It's not to far for me to walk," Alvin insisted. He looked at his shoes. "Besides, I've got my cool shoes."

Brittany put her hands on her sides. "And you're just gonna leave me here, alone in this car?"

Alvin looked at her. She really was scared… "Well, if you don't want to come with me…" He looked around the car. His eyes rested on a blanket in the back seat. "Why don't you get in the back seat? You can cover yourself with that blanket and wait until I come back." Brittany looked nervous. "I'll give you the keys and you can lock the doors. The car will look deserted."

"But, if I have the keys, how will you get back in?" She asked. She didn't like his idea.

Alvin thought for a moment. "How about this: when I get back, I'll knock on the window three times, like this." He knocked on the window with his knuckle three times. Brittany reluctantly nodded.

Alvin leaned over and gave her a kiss. She crawled into the back seat and covered her body with the blanket. She poked her face out. "Come back soon." She whispered. Alvin leaned into the back seat and gave her a final kiss.

"I'll be back." He said. He opened the door and exited the car. The instant he shut the door, Brittany locked the car with the keys. She buried her face under the blanket as much as she could.

A few minutes passed. Brittany felt as though hours had drifted by. The silence stung her ears, and she felt her feet go numb. She desperately wanted to move, but she was afraid. She began to sweat under the heat of the blanket, her makeup running. She sighed and slowly moved her hand to wipe her face.

A rustle was heard outside. Brittany froze. It happened for only a split second; a short sound of something moving. Brittany tried her best to calm herself, but she couldn't. She began thinking horrific things, things that made her shudder under the blanket. She suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't move.

She listened closely, trying to hear any other noise outside the car, but there was none. Brittany wanted to get out from under the blanket, she wanted to get out of the car and she wanted Alvin to come back.

_Knock_.

Brittany held her breath. There was no denying it, there was a knock on the window. But was it Alvin?

_Knock_.

Brittany's heart raced. Only one more to go. Only one more knock and she knew she could get out of the car and give Alvin a big hug.

_Knock_.

Brittany let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and began to take the blanket off.

_Knock_.

Brittany's heart skipped a beat. Her mind screamed. A fourth knock. This wasn't Alvin.

_Knock_.

Brittany began to cry. She knew whoever it was knocking had seen her move. Soon, they would bust through the window and grab her. The scene played in her mind over and over.

_Knock_.

Brittany began to sob. Please stop… Please stop…

Suddenly, outside the car, she heard two car doors shut. She heard voices.

_Knock_.

The knocking didn't stop. Through the blanket, Brittany saw the flashing blue and red lights. She flung the blanket off of her. In the window was a man in uniform. It was a police officer. He motioned to the door.

Brittany unlocked the door. The man peered in. "Hello, miss." Brittany began to stand up. "No no no." He said holding up his hand. "Umm, what were you doing back here?"

Brittany didn't like the tone in his voice. "Me and my boyfriend were on our way to a party, but we ran out of gas. He told me to hide in the back while he walked to town and got it."

The man frowned. "Could you come with me ma'am?" He held out a hand. Brittany took it and stepped out of the car. "Don't look back." The man said. He guided her to the police car, trying to block her view to Alvin's car. But Brittany couldn't resist. She looked back anyway. "Hey!" The man yelled.

Brittany screamed. A thick rope had been tied to the tree above the car. Hanging from it was Alvin the vampire. His cape was gone and his face was paler than ever. His suede shoes that he insisted on buying were dangling just below the roof of the car, _knock knock knocking_ against the window.

XXX

Bwahahaha! It's good to be me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
